Holding On
by crystal2817
Summary: Takes place after the start of season 5, Carol will not let Daryl pull away.


Holding On

Rated: M

Category: Carol/Daryl

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my Carly fantasies

Summary: Takes place after season 5 started

Chapter 1

The mood was sullen as we waited for the others to come back from seeing if Noah's old home was safe, Daryl was pissed that he was left behind to help watch camp, Carol was watching Daryl, she knew he was mad being left behind by the others, but she was happy that he was left behind that gave them more time to talk, they haven't had much time together since the reunion, which still took her by surprise and after the fiasco at the hospital them losing Beth, she knew how much of a toll it took on Daryl.

Carol had watched Daryl set up his camp, and just like before at the farm, He set up his camp away from the others. Carol was not going to stand for this, taking a plate of food over to Daryl, Carol waited until she had his attention.

(What!) Daryl growled

(Just bringing you something to eat) Carol said sitting down next to him.

(Well aren't you just a peach) Daryl sneered at her

(I'm not going to let you pull away, what did you tell us? we're not ashes we have to try, well you need to try to.) Carol said

(You don't know what you're talking about) growled Daryl as he got up and started walking into the woods, Carol followed closely behind.

Carol knew he was hurting, just like he told her, Carol knew Daryl better than she knew herself, she knew that he was hurting over the loss of Beth, it was just like Sophia all over again, and so she followed closely behind, Suddenly he whirled around, (do we have to have this conversation again, just like at the farm. I don't want you here. I don't need to hear anything you say, just get out of here) Dary said with a wave of his hand.

(No Daryl, I think you need someone to talk to, you need to get this out. We can't let this faster, this is not you now, this is the Daryl from the quarry) Carol said sadly.

Daryl jumped in her face. (You don't know me)

(Yes I do. I know you're hurting Daryl I know you're angry and just like with Sophia, none of us knew that would happen with Beth. I just want you to know I'm here for you. You have me. We found each other again.) Carol said softly.

Daryl was looking at Carol, looking at that beautiful face that he thought he would never see again, yes, he's angry. He's never been any good with emotion. All he wants to do is break down and cry, but he can't. He strong, the hunter. They depend on him. They don't need him to be weak like a pussy.

Darlys hands are shaking, he wants to cry. He wants to yell, he was to throw something, and he wants to break something, mostly in rage and hurt, he gets in Carols space. He cups her cheeks in his palms as his lips brutally descend on hers, almost violently pushing his tongue between her lips. Getting access to her mouth, bringing one hand down to cup her bottom, backing her into a tree.

Carol is shocked by this momentarily. She can't believe this happening. She's wanted this to happen. Maybe not as forcefully, and she thought it would be a little bit more romantic, but she knows that he needs this, and she knows that it's so hard for Daryl to trust other people to even let other people touch him, so to know that he trusts her in this way softens her heart, she knows that Daryl trying to work out his feelings. He doesn't mean to be this violence ,this hard, but if this is how he needs to get his feelings out. She's more than willing.

Taking Daryl's mouth just as hard. She squeezes his shoulders almost trying to climb up him and pulls his hair, which gets a growl out of him. She can feel him working the buckle of her belt, trying to get it open. She reaches down to help violently pulling her pants down and off while still claiming his mouth pouring everything she's ever felt for him and her need into this violent kiss.

She feels her body slamming into the back of the tree hears her shirt ripping from her body and his mouth is on her breasts, licking and sucking growling out his need, he spins her and she feels the soft grass and leaves on her naked back. She cries out with joy. This is what she wants. This is what she's been missing, Daryl's kissing and licking on her neck growling before returning to her breasts and twirling his tongue around her nipple, he descends with soft bites down her stomach to her womanhood that she knows is already slick and wet with the knowledge of what's to come. Daryl spreads her obscenely, as he licks and devours her sucking roughly on her clitoris, Carol lifts up on her elbows to watch that dark-haired head moving between her legs, she can feel that she's close and the tightening of her stomach and Carol's lost in a world of ecstasy, more than she's ever felt in her whole life as her legs shake and her toes curl.

(Oh God, oh yes, Daryl)

(Shit, shit, fuckkkkkkkk) screams Carol

Daryl continues to lick her slowly favoring her essence that is seeping from her, he's holding on to her hips in a brutal force even though he's rough, She knows that he would never actually hurt her, Daryl looks at her and she knows even though they have done all this, he still asking permission, giving him a small smile. She nods, and it's like all the violence suddenly left him, and he pulls his body over hers and gives her a soft small kiss, looking into her eyes Daryl suddenly looks unsure and Carol cups his cheek and whispers,( it's okay ,everything is okay.)

Daryl doesn't understand what happened. One minute he's angry, sad, wants to be away from everybody. He knows Carols following him and he's mad at her, He's mad at everything and everybody. And suddenly they are kissing and he just loses control. He needs her, he wants her he's always wanted her, so he just goes with his feelings, not stopping to think just to feel, and he knew he had to taste her. Now looking into her eyes while his laying above her, He's nervous and exhilarated to know what is about to happen, he knows that he can trust her, this is Carol, there's no one like her. There's never been anyone like her, never will be anyone like her.

Clearing his throat and eyes downcast. He tells Carol

(I've never...)

(I'm not sure how….)

Carol hides her shock, but isn't really surprised knowing his background and everything he's been through, but she never would've thought he was really a virgin, especially having a brother like Merle Dixon, she knows that she has to choose her next words carefully. This is a big step for Daryl he's trusting her and she doesn't want to do anything that would scare him off, make him feel bad.

(It's okay) Carol said softly

(I'm not that experienced either) she says with a small grin

(Will take this slow will do this together. It'll be just fine)

(I'm not sure how long I can….) Looking embarrassed

Knowing exactly what he's talking about Carol looks up at him

(Well the first time I promise will not be very long for you, but that's okay, you have completely satisfied me. I've never felt as much pleasure as I did a few minutes ago, so this first time, or even may be the first couple times this will be about you, you'll get better. We'll both get better, that's part of doing this, finding out with each other likes, so don't be embarrassed. Just do what feels natural.)

Daryl leans down to kiss her, lining himself up with her, feeling her hot and wet. He's not even inside her yet He can't believe how this feels, Daryl buries his face into her shoulder as he pushes himself inside her, he can't hold back the whimper as her wet channel encloses around him. After the first thrust hs's now glad that Carol understands how this will be for him. He already feels like he's going to cum, he can't help the whimper, the sounds escaping from his mouth.

(Oh God,) Daryl whimpers

(I can't. I oh fuck…). Daryl shouts out forcefully

Carol can't believe how open he's being how much pleasure she can see on his face

(Its okay, Daryl, take what you need.) Carol says joyfully

Thrusting hard in and out of her Daryl loses himself. He can't help it. He can't stop. He knows that he's being rough pulling her legs over his shoulders, and pinning her arms to the ground, Daryl moves over her lost in his own world of pleasure.

(Oh God,) he yells

(God damitt) he yells

(God Carol I'm going to….)

(Yes, Daryl hard, please harder) carol pants grapping his ass and pulling him to her.

Sitting up with her legs still over his shoulders, Daryl grabs her hips and violently thrusts himself up inside of her, and with an almost painful gasp he opens his mouth with a silent scream as he feels himself spurt in inside of her with long thick streams of cum coating her insides.

When Daryl sits up Carol watches his face, eyes closed painful pleasure written all over his face as she moves her hand down to her clitoris to get herself off at the same time he does.

Just as Daryl is ready to collapse on top of her, his body now limp from the most pleasurable exciting moment of his life. He feels something contracting along has dick, looking down at where her hand is he is still thrusting into her slowly and Daryl sees what she's trying to do and he brings his hand in to play, watching as her head is thrown back, in a scream as her body bends in the most beautiful exotic way that he has ever seen, he knows that she's found her pleasure also.

With the world around them forgotten they fall into a boneless heap to the forest floor.

So what do you think? I think this will be a multi chapter….


End file.
